Yamato Kareshima
(Sin Specter' Form) Kamen Riders (Legend) Ghost (Haunt) Poker Cards (Blackjack) |type = Hero (Current) Villain (As Kamen Rider Haunt) |season = Kamen Rider Legend |firstepisode = Kamen Rider: Legend |lastepisode = Shin Specter's Birth |image2 = }} is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Legend. He was later revived as a ghost and became Kamen Rider Shin Specter. Forms Specter's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Ghost, Specter normally bears a pair of on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use them either for perceiving and sensing Gamma within a 8 km radius or as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaberserk/ When transforming into Houdini Damashii, the Wisp Horns are upgraded into the , which upgrades its sensory range with an additional 4 km. to a total of 12 km. of range. http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaillusionist_specter/001.html When transforming into Deep Specter, the Wisp Horns are upgraded into the . While they don't offer an expansion to the sensory abilities, it appears the Chaos Wisp Horns are capable of releasing the pent up energy within Deep Specter as a form of plasma, which can be weaponized as a form of attack.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaabyssal/001.htmlLastly, when transforming into Sin Specter, the Wisp Horns have evolved into , although they are rainbow-colored, granting Specter immortallity. By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Specter can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider SpecterUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 4-8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 12-20, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, W, Fourze, OOO, Wizard, Last: 1 & Heisei), Kamen Rider 1, Ghost 21-23, 28, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29-31, 33, 36, 41, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 50, Heisei Generations, Ghost RE:BIRTH: Specter - Specter= Specter Damashii *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/specter/ Specter specs is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . In this form, Specter has much more power than Ghost has in his Ore Damashii. He also has more agility than Ghost, making Specter overall is more prowess than Ghost. In a similar vein to Ghost's anti-gravity levitation, Specter can utilize superhuman speed, which commonly used as an escape from the enemy or simply a method of transportation. This Damashii has three finishers: *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. This attack is stronger compared to Ghost Ore Damashii's Omega Drive, rendering the latter untransformed and Specter unharmed. A variation of this finisher is a powerful Rider Punch attack. *Gan Gun Hand Finishers: ** : Rod Mode ** : In Sickle Mode, Specter delivers a blue energy slash. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 4-7, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 12-17, 20, Legendary! Riders' Souls! (Drive, W, Fourze, OOO, Wizard, Last: 1 & Heisei), Kamen Rider 1, Ghost 22, 23, 28, The Legend of Hero Alain, Ghost 29-31, 33, 36, 41, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Ghost 50, Heisei Generations, Ghost RE:BIRTH: Specter, Zi-O Episode 14 - Nobunaga= Nobunaga Damashii *'Height': 214.0 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/nobunagadamashii/ Nobunaga Damashii is Specter's violet and gold daimyo-based form themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Nobunaga Damashii, Specter dons the adorned with the Fire Head'|ヒナワファイアヘッド|Hinawa Faia Heddo}} where he is able to utilize his Gan Gun Hand in its Rifle Mode for long range shooting attacks. In this form, Specter gains a little power from his default form. However, his agility is reduced a little too. Though, this could be made up by using Gan Gun Hand's Rifle Mode. This form has two finishers: *Ghost Driver Finisher: ** : Specter charges an energy construct of his insignia behind him before absorbing it and jumps to deliver a flying kick attack. *Gan Gun Hand Finisher: ** : In Gun Mode, Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've fired off a single shot. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 5, 7, 8, Super Movie War Genesis, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 10, 11, Ikkyu Intimacy!, Ghost 13, 14, 16, 17, 21, 28, 31, 36, Heisei Generations - Tutankhamun= Tutankhamun Damashii *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 97.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/tutankhamundamashii/ Tutankhamun Damashii is Specter's turquoise and gold pharaoh-based form themed after aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world as well as the infamous associated with him. Accessed through the Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Tutankhamun Damashii, Specter dons the Hood'|ネメスフード|Nemesu Hūdo}} adorned with the Light'|サンアメンライト|San Amun Raito}} where he is able to combine the Cobra Keitai Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Hand to create its Sickle Mode for him to use close range slashing attacks. In this form, Specter's punching power is reduced very much and his kicking power isn't as strong as Nobunaga's. However, Specter has a much better agility than he has in the previous form. He can also use Gan Gun Hand's Sickle Mode to boost up his weaker offensive powers. This form's finisher is the : Using the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode, Specter creates a large projection of the behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. The Omega Fang can temporarily trap a strong enemy like Gamma Ultima if it cannot destroy target. Appearances: Ghost Episodes 5, 8, Ikkyu Eyecon Contention!, Ghost 9-11, 14-16, 22, 36, Heisei Generations }} Trivia Yamato is 18.